


Property Damage

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Lactation, Multi, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter invites people to play with Allison again, but not everyone follows his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Damage

The two spent several weeks at the cabin, Allison banned from wearing clothes, Peter's friends coming to visit every other day, Peter wanting her to himself on the other days. Allison was fucked at least once a day, and sucked cock many more times than that. Though the group of people that came to see her was never as big as the first time, some wolves needing to travel back to their own packs, they still kept using her roughly, Allison always ending up screaming out in orgasm, begging for more.

Today was no different. Only four Alphas had shown up, one being female, who seemed the most dominant, having brought her own things with her. Peter watched as Allison's breasts were bound tightly with rope, the flesh bulging and turning red. Next, Allison's arms were pulled behind her, strapped into a binder from elbow to wrist, Allison's eyes filling with nervous tears. A bit was placed between her teeth, secured behind her, and a blindfold was slipped over her eyes. She murmured in protest, and Peter pushed the woman aside wordlessly, licking Allison's lips briefly.

"Princess, you look so hot. So ready for whatever they shove into your holes." He reached down and slapped her cunt, causing her to jump slightly, and he chuckled, stepping back again, looking over at the woman. "Carry on."

More rope was wrapped around Allison's body, and securing her legs wide apart, her body soon being lifted into the air so she could hang there, her holes wide open and on display for whoever chose to fuck her first.

"On show like a fucking whore should be." The woman commented, slapping her ass, and smirking at Allison's yelp. "Such a pathetic slut for enjoying this." The first of the men slipped into her hole, and Allison groaned, unable to push back, the man grabbing her hips, and setting his own pace - a fast, aggressive one, Allison screaming behind the bit in her mouth. Peter glared slightly, that he hadn't been the one to do this, but he'd allow it - for the time being.

The bit was removed from Allison's mouth, and she whimpered, trying to look around at the people who were doing this to her - but she just recieved a slap around the face instead.

"What are you?" One of the voices asked.

"A worthless fuck toy." She groaned, her eyes screwing shut as the cock in her pussy exploded, coating her insides. Seconds later, a second cock replaced the first. "Please..."

"You don't get to decide what happens to you." Someone snapped, slapping her ass hard, a cock sliding into her mouth. The female Alpha slipped underneath her, twisting at her nipple rings. Allison sobbed, pain in her breasts from having them hang at this angle as it was. The woman kept manipulating her breasts, until she chuckled, squeezing the nipple hard, and licking at it. Peter growled, nearing as he saw the white liquid on the surface.

"Mmm... Your bitch milk tastes pretty sweet." At that, Peter launched at the Alpha, grabbing her by her hair, and dragging her outside. The other party members pulled away from Allison, rushing to find out what was going on.

"Leave!" Peter yelled, Allison not being able to see who he was talking to, or what was going on. But minutes later, footsteps returned to the cabin, the door being slammed and locked, and Allison jumped when lips wrapped around her nipple, a finger pinching at the skin. Allison whimpered again, but nothing was said. Peter continued to pull and manipulate her nipple, coaxing the milk out, licking it up.

"You're no good like this. You're much better on your knees." Peter muttered, standing up, and sliding his cock inside her regardless. She was still wet from the wolf that had come inside her, and it made Peter growl, gripping her thighs tighter, possessively. He felt his knot expanding, and he said nothing as it stuffed Allison. She screamed and cursed, but still came around it, and Peter spanked her ass to quieten her. Even after the knot loosened, he wasn't finished, moving around to her mouth, and sliding his cock in there next.

"Not going to knot your ass today... But I know somewhere else that can be." Peter said calmly, thrusting into her mouth until she began to struggle, his knot expanding again, and he removed the blindfold, and tilted her head up so she had to look at him. It was then Allison realised the blood that covered his chest. The red glow in his eyes. Shuddering, she tried to pull away, but he held her in place.

"Breathe through your nose, dumb slut." Peter snapped, releasing stream after stream of come down her throat, getting more turned on every time she swallowed, the muscles contracting around his cock.

Once he was finally finished, he pulled away from her mouth, the last of his come painting her face, and walked around her body, examining it. Allison was afraid of the silence coming from the newly-turned Alpha, but said nothing.

"Gonna fill your slutty holes and leave you like this while I clean up." Peter announced, moving to the kitchen, and picking up some things. Returning, he slid a long, medium width glass tumbler into her pussy. Once it was secure, he lubed up half a cucumber, pushing it firmly into her ass, getting hard again at her sobs. A hand stroked over her stomach as he passed by, leaving the room for a few minutes.

Allison felt humiliated and stuffed, both hating and being amazed at the fact that she still felt so turned on by the whole thing. But relief didn't come, Peter returning, and simply removing the things from inside her, slowly releasing her binds, too.

"What do you say?" Peter asked, slapping her ass one more time.

"Th-thank you, sir." She forced out, looking down. "... You killed that woman."

"I told you I wanted to be the first to taste your milk, slut. She had no right to." He shrugged, nonchalantly. Once Allison was back on the floor, Peter went back to the couch, pushing the coffee table out of the way. "Crawl over here, Princess. I need a nice footstool for the evening.

In pain and humiliated, yet with her hole still leaking, Allison nodded, moving over, relaxing against the floor as much as she could as Peter propped his feet up on her back Her stomach rested comfortably on the floor, and Allison pillowed her head on her arms.

"Another two months, maybe less, and you'll be ready to breed again." Peter said casually, sending a shiver down Allison's spine. "Maybe I'll breed you while my child sucks your nipples. What do you say, Princess? Do you like that idea?"

Allison didn't answer, though. Part of her was terrified of what her answer could be.


End file.
